


Just After Midnight

by Lananiuska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: After the vault scene, Regina contemplates her complicated relationship with Robin.





	Just After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story for the IBOQ2019 and it is inspired by this awesome art:
> 
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/hollyw11/works/38471825-untitled
> 
> Made by twitter's @outlawqueenbey
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing with her arms crossed over his chest, the raven haired woman known as Regina Mills watched as if hypnotized the panorama displaying in front of her, a manifest of shivering stars that covered the distant skies with a mystic gleam that was apt to entrance the toughest one.

That was a sight hard to find in a world that moved so fast, for someone with such a hectic life as the one she lead… so yes, it was going to be for sure a night to remember and in the future, when she looked back at that moment she wanted to remember that it has been a beautiful night.

Perhaps the most precious ever…

Taking a deep breath, she blinked slowly; she has been standing there for quite some time now, her warm chocolate eyes lost in the distance while her mind took a journey out of her body to contemplate with care the scene unfolding in that room.

It was not the first time life surprised her in a moment like that, and if she allowed her body to keep guiding her acts there was no doubt that she was going straight into perdition… back into that dark way of life she was so hard trying to escape.

That's why she needed to stop…

Oh if only she could, if only he would let her.

Silence embraced her while she stood by the wide open windows, her features shadowed in the darkness of the night as a cold breeze swept around her.

She was just there watching, thinking… unmoving like burglar in the middle of the night, waiting.

But waiting for what?

For dawn to surprise her in the wrong once more?

For him to leave again?

For her to regain her common sense and do what she should have done a long time ago?

She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, she didn't know what she was doing.

It was just that sometime along the road she found herself trapped in a web of hiding meetings that went against everything she was trying to escape and now there she was, robbing out of life some blind moments of passion that were going to take her nowhere.

Now, she has tried to stop, she even told him it couldn't happen a second time and yet there she was, it happened a third… then a fourth and now it was this.

Sighing, Regina remembered how it all started, how he strode into her vault with that determined look on his face and then just kissed her for all he was worth. That's how it started, with a kiss… one that took her into a rapture that still wouldn't let her go… and she needed to cut loose.

If only she could… if only she was strong.

Breaking off her trance, she turned around and with her arms still up to her chest she walked back into the room… not bothering to close the windows because she found comfort in the bitter cold, it made her mind clear.

She walked to the bed, to him; her eyes taking on the image of how he lay on his back, one arm carelessly thrown over his head and his face completely relaxed as he slept. She found herself transfixed.

There was no wonder she went so weak for him so easily, because he was more than perfect… stunning, even and her body had a hard time resisting him.

And she loved him so, so much.

She didn't think she could give him up, she wasn't that strong. She knew because she has tried and every time he showed up unannounced at her door she would let him in, going through the same process over and over again…

But it all had to stop and if she didn't break the cycle that night she was never going to do it.

She blinked in the darkness, watching him lay on her bed; that exquisite body that less than an hour ago took her without reservation covered only with the very thin fabric of his boxer briefs, leaving nothing to her imagination.

Not that she needed visuals to have a clear image of him; she only needed to close her eyes and there he was, wanton and in her arms, his face flushed, his eyes penetrating and deep and his moisten lips swollen from her kisses; hell… she could even hear his husky voice as he got lost in the moment.

So no, she didn't need to see him to know how he looked, she didn't need to kiss him to know how he tasted like and she definitely didn't need his body on top of hers to know how he felt inside of her… or how he smelled in those moments when she thought she was hers.

That was the reason why it had to end. Those stolen moments were nothing but a mirage of something that was never going to be… she needed to let go, she couldn't do it anymore because every time she let him in he took a bit of her sanity away, and every time he left he took a piece of her heart with him, leaving her an empty shell until the next time he walked to her arms.

She wasn't going to do it anymore… she couldn't.

Swallowing on dry, she sat on the edge of the bed and allowed a lone finger to move towards him, finding his chest and sliding down to his stomach.

His flesh was hard with muscle and warm to the touch, even when the room was being invaded by the cold and it occurred to her that this was how she wanted to remember him, warm and almost hers.

Wanting to feel more, to trace his body with her finger one last time, she moved her touch up, traveling through his abs, up his chest until he reached his face.

She traced the outline of his jaw and then his lips, and as her eyes got drunk on him he opened her deep blue eyes to her.

He groaned a little and with a lazy smile he closed his eyes again. "What are you doing?"

Regina didn't respond at the question, instead she observed his features as they relaxed back. He was beyond perfect… now, if only he could be hers.

She ran her thumb over his lips and then her finger went back to action, it moved along his cheek and stopped at his hair, where the rest of her digits decided to join to run through it, one last time.

She wasn't sure how she let it all get started, but she knew how she would end it, so she leaned into him and gave his lips a soft kiss. It made him open her eyes once again.

"Come sleep with me, love."

She pulled back, her face a somber mask that gave away nothing.

"We can't do this anymore."

She said, the words so simple and yet carrying so much… her mind yelling at her because those were not the words her inner being wanted to tell.

But that was it, there was nothing else to say, at least nothing that she dared to say out loud.

Robin frowned as she removed her hand from his hair, breaking the last physical bond between them; but their eyes, they were linked together and in his she could read unsaid questions, but she could also read that like her, he knew this moment had to happen.

He knew they had to stop… he was married, even if his wife, the one that everyone thought to be dead until she reappeared out of nowhere was cursed on and nobody seemed to find the cure, he was married…

Chewing on his trembling lips, Robin moved his eyes away from her and stared somewhere off into the dark room. For a while the two of them remained like that, in utter silence… maybe waiting for the other to say something, to stop the other.

But neither did and after a while he rolled out of bed and went around looking for his clothes. Her eyes refused to look, not wanting to take that image as part as this silent farewell.

No, in her mind she wanted to think that it all started with a kiss and it ended with a kiss.

It was almost poetic, tragic, but poetry none the less…

Pushing with her tongue the inside of her cheek, Regina blinked again, sucking in a shaky breath and keeping her silence as he opened the door. She didn't want to look, but her eyes were not in accordance with her will and she looked, finding him at the door and looking back at her.

Face distraught, eyes shinning.

That was their last link, their moistened eyes fixed into one another until he finally turned around and left, closing the door and saying nothing.

They never needed words and there were many things unsaid between the two.

Not that it mattered, nothing mattered because he was not hers and now he was gone…

FIN


End file.
